Flowers For No One
by Lukagamine
Summary: Syo wants to express his love to Nanami, but an unexpected person does so first. Running away, his heart condition gets to him, and forces him into the hospital again. Now it's Nanami's turn to express feelings, before it's too late ...
1. Flowers For Her

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Uta Pri. *sighs***

**Pairings: Syo x Nanami, Natsuki x Nanami **

**Ratings/Warnings: Rated T+ for swearing. slight! OOC. Cliche Hospital Scenes.**

**Other: [1] It's not mentioned in the anime, but Syo has a heart condition. Also, it's just an author's note, but for some reason I like saying first-last name for some of the princes, and last-first name for the others. ^^;;**

**AND SYO = SHOU. ; A; I can't stress how important this is.**

* * *

><p>Syo Kurusu. He was quite notorious around Saotome Academy, what with his polished fingers, charming looks, and distinct singing voice. He had everyone's attention.<p>

Except hers. What was it about her, Nanami Haruka, that attacted him so? Was it because they shared the same feelings for someone they admired? Because they were both talented? Or, how Natsuki would tease him, "they're the same height."

Nonetheless, something about Nanami made Syo's heart fly and head spin. But there was that one impending fear. The horrible thought that made Syo groan in frustration, or punch something, but then he had to remember not to exert himself. [1] What was he thinking? That maybe he and Nanami would become 'just friends.' Or even worse, someone else would try to ask her out.

Ah, that lovely thought. Of course, there were the eight of them, Nanami Haruka, her friend, Tomochika, and the lovely 'princes of song'. Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, Natsuki Shinomiya, Masato Hirijiwa, and of course, himself, Syo Kurusu. Five other guys that could be possible competition.

First, there was Ittoki Otoya, the energetic red-head that's in the A Class sitting with Nanami. He'd be a likely competitor, seeing as he spends so much time with her, and they weren't a bad match. But Syo saw the way he eyed Tomochika when Nanami wasn't looking. So he's out of the question.

Ichinose Tokiya. Hmm ... he was odd indeed. Would Nanami really date a guy like him?

Ren and Masato . . . they're personalities were far too overwhelming for Nanami. She wouldn't date them ...

Wait, _date? _Syo thought for a minute. _There's no love allowed at the academy ... _he bit his lip gingerly. But immediately, looking at school bulletin boards, he smiled as the poster says "Headmaster Goes to Scout Kids In America. Due to Come back at the end of the weekend."

"Yes!" Syo cheered, his bangles shaking and hat practically flying from his head, "I'll have time to confess to Nanami, and I won't get caught~" his victory dance lasted a minute, before another dreadful thought came.

_How am I going to tell Nanami?_

* * *

><p>"Syo-chan~ You look so cute~" Natsuki was cooing while flashing pictures of a forced-Syo in a fox outfit. He blushed while getting angrier at the minute.<p>

"Natsuki ..." he growled, "How many pictures are you going to take?" he ripped the suit off.

"Aw, Syo-chan! That's not nice-"

"I don't care, it's stupid!" he put on a better outfit from his original, fabulous wardrobe. He carefully chose black skinny jeans, a nice fitted shirt with a stylish hoodie on top. He fixed his hairpins.

"Ugh, you're no fun!" Natsuki teased, while stroking a toy dog.

_I wonder if I can ask him ... _Syo thought. He looked at his happy go lucky roommate.

"Natsuki. I need your advice."

The other blonde perked up, and smiled a thousand watts. "Sure Syo-chan! What is it?"

Syo breathed in. How could he explain his feelings for Nanami without actually explaining his feelings for Nanami?

"Well ... let's say you like someone. _Love _them, even. What would you do?" he gave him a serious gaze of azure eyes.

Natsuki had a sweet smile on his face. "You should let them know. Maybe get this person a gift to express your feelings. Kiss them if you're willing to go that far."

Syo gulped.

Natsuki had a witty grin. "You know what? You've inspired me to tell someone else my true feelings! See you, Syo-chan!" and Natsuki ran out the dorm.

The shorter blond blinked. _I wonder who Natsuki is trying to woo, _he thought. But then he had to not think of Natsuki and think for himself. Give Nanami a gift? That was easy, he had all the money in the world. But ... he knew Nanami wasn't like other frivolous minded girls. Expensive things wouldn't matter to her ... she's all about heart.

"Flowers work for everyone," he murmured out self-consciously, "I'll get Nanami her favorite flowers." and he put his hoodie up, and stepped outside.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Haru-chan!" Tomochika called out.<p>

The short-haired red-head girl turned around, her skirt flowing gently, a beautiful rose in her hair. "Yes, Tomo-chan?"

"How cute! Anyways, you won't believe this, but," she looked around to see if anyone was looking, "Headmaster's going to be gone all weekend!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good! Because the 'no romance rule' is practically nonexistent when he's gone! I heard a lot of kids before us hooked up each time Headmaster left for business!"

"Ok ...?"

Tomo-chan shifted her feet awkwardly, blushing a bit. "Well, I just, you wouldn't mind if-"

"If what?"

"If me and Ittoki-kun hooked up!"

Nanami gasped. What? Ittoki-kun?

"If-if that's ok. I know you two are kind of close and everything-"

"No, no! Go for it! I'm just a little surprised is all! But then again, you two are a match made in heaven!" Nanami was sincere.

"Oh, I'd knew you understand!" Tomochika hugged her friend. "You know, this is your opprotunity to hook up as well! You still have five other guy friends who I hear are single~" she winked.

"That's nice. But I'm too shy to ask any of them," Haruka said truthfully, "but if they ask me I wouldn't oppose."

"Ooh~ how sweet! Maybe Jinguji-san will ask you! He is quite fond of you! Or even Masato! Wouldn't it be cute if it was Natsuki or Syo? Or even," she batted her eyelashes, "Tokiya-san? Hayato's brother?"

Nanami's face got redder by each name. "N-no ... I don't know. I doubt they'll ask me."

"Ah, but if I were you I'd sleep on it!"

She just nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nanami!" the ginger girl turned to see Syo running at her.<p>

"Syo-kun!"

"Hi!" he panted for breath. He wasn't good at running, due to his heart condition, and his heart was beating dangerously fast.

"Did you run? You didn't have to!" Nanami said sweetly.

"No, I needed to ask you something!"

"Yes?"

He gulped. "Um ... I'm taking a survey," he lied, "and I was wondering what your favorite flower is?"

"Oh!" she said gleefully, then put a finger to her chin. "Well I like all flowers, but if I had to pick one ... it'd be irises."

"Ok! Thanks!" the blond ran off, trying to disregard Nanami calling for him. Soon enough, his feelings, and flowers, would be shown to her.

* * *

><p>"You know, you could just do the normal thing and buy flowers at the store," Ittoki Otoya remarked, while on his knees was helping Syo pick beautiful irises from the lush flower-fields near the outter boundaries of the school.<p>

"I need fresh ones," he explained while gently picking out the prettiest flowers, "they're for a special occasion."

"Ok!" he replied cheerfully, "but I smell like a meadow now!"

"Stop whining, you baka," Syo snapped.

"Well here. I picked a few good ones." he handed him the irises. Syo stared into their lovely petals. They reminded him of Nanami's hair. He closed his eyes, and let the flower get closer to his face, and the wind made the petals reach out to tickle his face. Instead, he imagined Nanami's hair, tickling him while Nanami herself was giggling and-

"Kurusu-san! I think we picked enough. They're going to die in a few hours, anyways," Ittoki noted, "who're they for, anyways?"

He smiled. "Someone special."


	2. Flowers For No One

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Uta No Prince Sama. Then I shall have them sing for me forever ... *evil laughter* **

**Pairings: Syo x Nanami, Nanami x Natsuki, mentioned!Tomochika x Ittoki **

**Ratings/Warnings: Rated T just in case. slight! OOC and cliche hospital scenes. **

**Other: SYO = SHOU I cannot stress how many people get confused by this. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nanami was sitting in her room, quietly studying the music sheets for the next class assignment. _If I change this F note to an A note ... will that make the chorus higher? What if I- _

_**Knock knock! **_

__The girl jumped in her seat, and sighed as she stood up. "coming!" she cried out. With one swift motion, she opened the door, and her eyes widened.

"Sh-" she was cut off by a kiss. It was definitely unexpected. Him? Out of all people? Why?

The kisser pulled away, and said in a half-seductive, half-sweet tone, "I've held my feelings too long from you."

Her eyes widened.

"And I've come with a gift as well," he placed the offering on the little desk, "please accept not only this, but my love."

Nanami thought. Could she? How? He's never been someone that showed he ever liked her. But the Headmaster was gone, and let's face it, they were cute together ...

"I accept," she whispered hoarsely.

He smirked. "Then, let's continue where we left off, shall we~"

Their lips locked again.

* * *

><p>Syo was standing outside her dorm room. The bouquet was clutched in his left hand, his right hand balled into a fist ready to knock on Nanami's door. He was shaking. What if she rejected? Or laughed in his face? Or thought it was a dare or joke?<p>

_No! _Another voice cried out in his head, _if Nanami can understand my feelings of inspiration, than she can understand how much I love her! _

His eyes were furious. He decided. No matter what Nanami would say, he had to get his feelings out. This may be the only chance!

Syo's hand lifted to knock, but the slightest touch made the door open. Apparently it was unlocked.

"Nanami," he began quietly, but when he stepped closer ...

it ended for him. _W-what? _

There it was. Natsuki, his roommate, and Nanami, his love, together. _Kissing. _His hands on her hips! And what's worse was that not only was there another bouquet of flowers on Nanami's desk, but a giant teddy bear with "I love you" on its plushy stomach.

Syo was shocked. He tried to utter a word, but couldn't find one. The lovely irises he picked fell limp from his hands and crashed to the floor. Lifeless.

Only when they pulled away from their embrace, did they see Syo-kun. Nanami gasped.

"Syo-kun!"

"Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked.

He couldn't help it. Tears welled up in his azure eyes. "Natsuki ... when you said get her a gift, seal the deal with a kiss ... I didn't think you like Nanami too .." his voice was shaking.

"Syo-kun, what are you talking about?" Nanami thought for a minute and figured it out. "You-you liked me as well?"

The shorter blond looked down, tears streaming. "I did ... but it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"No, Syo-"

"I hope you two are really happy together!" and he ran away, tears down his face, clumps of dead petals dying and drying, heart crushed.

He had brought flowers for no one.


	3. Flowers For Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uta Pri. At all.**

**Pairings: Syo x Nanami, Nanami x Natsuki, mentioned!Tomochika x Ittoki **

**Ratings/Warnings: Rated T just in case. slight! OOC and cliche hospital scenes. (*coughs* CHARACTER DEATH *coughs*)**

**Other: SYO = SHOU I cannot stress how many people get confused by this. And this is the last chapter! *hides behind wall* Sorry about what happens at the end ...**

* * *

><p>He ran, faster and faster, more running than he had ever done. Not only was he sweating, but his heart rate was at a dangerous pace. He leaned against a fence.<p>

"She- I , Natsuki-" Shou was still in shock from what had happened. His azure eyes, watery and downcast, stared at the irises growing underneath the fence. And he couldn't help but see one iris was still in bloom, it was blooming towards a pink rose ...

but then its stems linked with a yellow daffodil. It was as if even nature was mocking Shou. He couldn't take it, and dropped to the ground on his knees.

"I HATE YOU NATSUKI!" he cried out, and ripped the yellow daffodil out of the ground, "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE **_MINE!" _**He ripped all the flowers out of the ground, and threw them to the limp air. Breathing hard, he stared at his fingers, dirt-stained and strained, and started to cry again.

"Why ... why can't I-" he wiped the tears with the palms of his hands.

And to make it worse, Ittoki was there. He was happily skipping. "Hey, Shou-kun! Guess what~?"

"What?" he snapped, annoyed. His heart was still beating fast.

"I got hooked up with Tomo-chan~!" the redhead blushed, "she's really nice and we're both energetic ..."

Shou thought. _So Natsuki and Ittoki get girls but I don't? _

"So what about you and Nanami?" he asked, "did things go well?"

Kurusu-kun looked down, his heart beating too fast. Fear welled up ...

"Shou?"

"Shut up!" he cried out, "things didn't go well, ok? Because Natsuki was already there, and he and Nanami, they were- they were kiss-" the pressure was too much, Shou's heart gave out, and he began to sway.

"Shou? Kurusu-kun? Kurusu-kun!" Ittoki's voice faded.

The last thing Shou felt before falling unconscious was the ripped up flowerbedded ground.

* * *

><p>Haruka-chan was sitting on the couch, sighing. Her, along with Natsuki, Hirijawa, Ren, Ichinose, and Tomochika were all in Ren's dorm, discussing current events.<p>

"So you kissed?" Ichinose asked incredulously.

Nanami nodded. "Yes, because he confessed his feelings," she shot him a sympathetic look, "but then Shou came and-"

Suddenly, _bam! _The door opened and it revealed an out of breath Ittoki, with a sad look for once. "guys, guys-" he panted, "something- it's important!" he cried out after wheezing.

"What? If it's about that new guitarist band-" Ren began in a coy voice.

He shook his head.

"Oh! Is it the Piyo-chan exposition in Osaka?" Natsuki asked in a chipper tone.

"No!"

"Then what is it, sweetie?" Tomochika put a hand on her new boyfriend in a caring matter.

He gulped. "It's Shou! He's in the hospital!"

Nanami dropped her glass of water.

* * *

><p>"I need his heart rate scans! Stat!" a doctor's voice cried out.<p>

"22!"

"22? Crap! Hurry, intensive care right away!"

"Yes, sir!"

It was a sad sight indeed. Shou, his once energetic and bold presence, was dimmed and dulled, as his barely life-filled body lay on the gurney strapped, his heart having problems again.

His sapphire eyes were hidden beneath his eyelids, which looked tired and had tears in them still. No one could see his outfit and call it fashionable while in this condition.

"Shou! Shou-kun!" Nanami's voice echoed through the hall. Not too far from the running doctors, Nanami, Tomochika, and the other future members of STARISH were running after them. They were almost there, but got stopped when the nurse blocked the door.

"I'm sorry, no one can go in right now!"

"Please! I have to see him!" Nanami pleaded.

It was just like the day she tried to get into Saotome Academy and the guards wouldn't let her. Only more drastic.

"Please! He's our friend!" Ittoki vouched.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you!"

Nanami bit her lip. "When _can _I see him then?"

"When I say so."

"Nanami," Natsuki's hand was placed on her shoulder, "we can't do anything. We'll have to wait."

The ginger girl looked at him, to the rest of the group who were all downcast. She held back her tears.

"Fine! I know! I'll get flowers for Shou! He got me flowers ..." she looked at the others, "what's his favorite flower?"

"I don't know, but I bet it's pink," Hirijawa noted.

"Get him roses, he always played with those when we were kids ..." Natsuki sounded sad.

"Alright! I'll be back!" No one stopped Nanami as she ran off to the gift shop in tears.

* * *

><p>"No pink roses?" Haruka asked the clerk in disbelief.<p>

"sorry, ma'am. A cancer patient's husband bought the last ones," the clerk said sympathetically.

"Fine, but what am I going to do?" she looked out the window, and saw rose bushes growing, "I know what I'm going to do!" and she ran out without saying good-bye.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, how's he doing?"<p>

". . . We've tried everything, but I don't think . . ."

"Oh no ..."

"I guess ... since he won't be around anymore ... we can let that girl see him."

"Yes, sir. I'll go tell them."

* * *

><p>Nanami had a bandage on eight of her ten fingers, all from getting pricked from pink roses. She ripped the ribbon out of her hair (it didn't look any different without it, anyways.) and wrapped it around to make a bouquet. Despite being tired, she already began dashing back to the others.<p>

"I got it! I got it!"

"Good, Nanami~" Ittoki cheered, "they said you can see him now ..."

She gulped, and walked in.

"Shou!" she cried out, running to his side, and burying her face in his arm, sobbing.

"Ma'am-"

The doctor cut off the nurse. "Let her."

"Shou!" she cried out again.

The blond's eyes slowly opened, and his lovely sapphires seemed dull and dim. "N-nanami?"

Sorrow and bliss filled her heart. She cried happily, and tugged at his sleeve. "I'm so sorry, Shou! I didn't mean to- If I knew you liked me too ... and I made you get tired, I'm so sorry! When we're out of here, I promise, I'll-"

"Nanami, I don't think I'm ... getting out of here," Shou's voice was hoarse, as if speaking louder would break him.

Her lucid eyes widened. "W-what?"

He looked off to the side. "I've been in the hospital before ... but I've never felt ... like this. I know ... that this time I'm not going home."

Being strong was crap. She broke down and cried. "No, Shou! Don't say that! You'll get better, you will!"

"I don't think I will."

"Stop it! You will, you will-"

"Nanami-"

"Ma'am, I think you need to step outside-" Nanami slapped the nurse away, "No!" she screamed, and looked back at Shou. "Shou!"

His eyes were closing.

"Shou!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "Shou, **I love you!" **

He smiled, eyes closed, a tear falling down his left eye. "I've always loved you, Nanami ..."

"Ma'am, leave now-"

"Why? I still -"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Nanami's eyes widened. "No! Shou hang in there!"

"Ma'am, please-"

_Beep. Beep. _

"Don't leave me alone! I can't live without you!" she begged.

_Beep. _Shou made one last statement. "I'm sorry ... Nana- Nanami ..."

_. _

No more crying. No more breathing. She stood there, speechless. Worried, the others came in, and gasped when they say the lifeless Shou on the hospital bed.

"Nanami-" Ittoki reached for her, but she tore away and buried her face into Shou's chest.

"No! No, you can't die! You c-c-can't!" she stuttered, and looked at his face, his perfect face. A face that held so much anger, happiness, love, emotion. A face that would no longer smirk at Nanami when she acts cute, a face that no longer gets angry when Natsuki dresses him up.

"You can't die! I still ha-haven't given you my flowers!" she stuffed the roses into his lifeless hand. "Take it! Flowers! Flowers for you ..."

and she broke down. The last time. Into his chest. Her friends holding her hand, crying with her.

And the flowers she gathered fell down.

She was dead inside.

Her cold moon would always replace her warm sun.

Because she too, brought flowers for no one.


End file.
